An electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer, is required to be thin for the purpose of easy carrying. To thin the portable computer, a plurality of boards and wires are arranged to be laid on one another inside the casing.
The boards arranged inside the casing are fixed to a base provided in the casing by screws. To fix the boards by screws, bosses to receive the screws are provided on the base. The ends of the screws pass through and project out of the bosses. The projecting portions of the screws and the bosses restrict arrangement of the other parts and form a dead space in the casing.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-291978 discloses a board holding structure attached without screws. This holding structure comprises a fixing hook to hold the board and a stopper. The board, the rear edge portion of which is put on the stopper, is slid to be inserted under the fixing hook. Thus, the board is held by the fixing hook and the stopper.
In the conventional holding structure, the board is attached to the base by sliding the board with the rear edge portion thereof put on the stopper. However, if the board is thin, it may be bent by load applied thereto from the stopper when sliding.